Package of One-shots
by Servile
Summary: This will be where all my FFX-2 one-shot requests go! The requester, pairing, and location will be listed before the start of the story.


_A/N_;; Hello my lovely friends. This one-shot between Yuna and Rikku is a request by the lovely XmangaloverX. I loved the idea and decided to write it out. It took me longer than usually because I'm being really lazy for some reason so I apologize for that. I finally got my new laptop so writing should pick up its pace now! I am still taking requests so PM me if you are interested!

Disclaimer;; I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters mentioned here.

*The -ㅇ- indicates a short jump into the future and a switch in POV's from Rikku to Yuna.

"Paine is going to miss out on a good one!" I giggle, running forward into the hollowed out entrance. Yunie and I had been assigned to find yet another sphere inside the Besaid cave, and I was super excited. Another catch for the Gullwings! Paine isn't here because she had to do some 'Crimson Squad Rekindling' with her buddies from years ago. Heh, more like 'Fucking Baralai's brains out', but that's besides the point.

I'm here,

alone

with Yunie.

I giggle to myself even more in excitement, kinda glad that Paine wasn't able to come. It's embarrassing to say the least, but I fell for Yunie years ago. She's not directly my blood, so it's okay to be head over heels for her right? We just have the same grandparents.

"Don't go so fast Rikku! What if a fiend pops up!" Yunie said in her loving, cousin-caring sweet voice. My insides always melt when she does that voice, ya know? She slowly walks up behind me, careful should be her middle name.

"Buddy said the sphere waves were coming from that-a-way!" I pointed to a walkway that was to the left of me. It was barely visible for this cave was not only damp but freezing and dark. Down the trail where I pointed was a rocky road, and then it completely gave way to a cliff. It smelt like mold in here. Great, how am I suppose to charm Yunie in this dumpy place.

"Okay let's go!" Yunie turned to me with a nod, and went over to the edge of the cliff. She looked down, and tried to examine how steep the drop was. I couldn't help but notice that she was getting chubby in her thighs and butt, and oh cred it turned me on so bad. Her butt cheeks were barely poking out of her shorts and I nibbled the inside of my lip slowly, thinking of something, anything to say.

"Yunie! You're getting too big for your shorts!" I giggled, running up behind her and poking her butt. She automatically blushed deeply and swatted my hand away, trying to keep her pride.

"I know I know! It's all barkeeps fault. He keeps making those Hypello-cheesy pockets! And they're soooo good!" Yunie looked like she was starting to drool just thinking about them. I admit they are good, but I can't have my dear cousin who I love so dearly get chubby. I keep poking and pinching her butt, trying to get some sort of different reaction out of her.

"Rikku, stop! We came here to find a sphere, not mess around!" Yuna swiftly turned around and grabbed my wrist, holding it firmly but not too tightly. My stomach turned from the unsuspected touch. Cred she was so hot when she got serious. I just blinked a few times and nodded, exaggerating my head moments.

We suddenly heard a growl from near the cave's entrance and it almost shook me out of my boots. It was a deep growl, like one of a drake or a nashorn. Yunie looked at me quickly and we both had the same thought floating around in our minds. She nodded and we both decided to save a difficult fight for later, and jump over the cliff.

-ㅇ-

I know I shouldn't laugh at this, but it's just too funny! Rikku's big ass is stuck in this hole in the cave wall. It must be karma for her making fun of me getting chubby!

When we landed after heroic jump over the cliff, Rikku saw a green sphere glittering through a small hole in the wall. She got cocky and decided to try and fit through it. Somehow her big head got through, and so did her petit shoulders and her waist. But her big ass got stuck. And now here she is, swearing and squirming on repeat. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yuna please help!" She yelled from behind the other side of the wall. I was giggling to myself from recalling the events.

"Okay one last push!" I replied, looking at her butt that was easily peaking out from her way too short skirt. Her yellow panties were begging me to rip them off and finger her until she couldn't stop spazzing but I stayed focus on the current challenge. I have to admit that I have a crush on Rikku. I know, she's my cousin. Bad right? I should be in love with Tidus. Well I mean I love Tidus but Rikku is just so gorgeous. Her beautiful blond hair that dances with the wind, her green Al Bhed eyes that sparkle when she's presented with a challenge.

Only this time they gleamed when she saw the sphere through the hole in the wall. And now she's stuck, and I'm laughing my chubby ass off. I take my hands and place them on both of Rikku's ass cheeks. It feels so soft and I try my best to suppress a moan. I wanted to feel them on my face.

Rikku grunts when I try to push her through the hole, her hips doing her no justice as she tries to wiggle her way through. She starts to scream in pain and I stop pushing her, shocked by the noise she made.

"It's no use Yunie. I'm stuck! You might as well call Brother. Oh poppie!" She gave up with an exaggerated sigh and I laughed more. I took this as my opportunity to get her back. All those times she teased me before. I couldn't help it that Barkeep's cooking was out of this world.

When she stopped struggling and was waiting for reply, I slowly slid at hand up her inner thigh and started softly pinching her.

"See Rikku! You're getting kinda chubby too. Are you eating Barkeep's gooey cookies again?" I smirked and kept punching her as she made sounds of pain.

"H-hey! That's not fair! Atleast my skirt is longer than your shorts. I can always see your butt sticking out of them..." I could tell that Rikku slowly started to enjoy what I was doing, her legs relaxed more and she stopped shouting everytime I punched her.

"Oh please! Your skirt flashes everyone your bikini bottoms. Sometimes I just wanna-" I quickly stopped myself from saying anything extra. It would be horrible to tell her how I feel and for her to not like me back. A worried feeling rose in my gut and even though I couldn't see her face, I swore that there was a confused look sitting upon it.

"What?" I heard her call from the other side of the wall. I watched her legs as they slowly spread apart even more. Rikku is innocent for sure, but she has to know what she's doing to me right now.

Or maybe she does, and she wants me to continue.

I slowly snake my hands across her upper thighs, receiving a tremble. I push her green skirt up and against the wall to give me most to look at. Rikku doesn't make a word, although I'm guessing her face is flushed by now. I can feel heat slowly start to grow in my crotch and I shake my head forcefully.

It's time to please Rikku.

I grab her ass cheeks roughly and squeeze them, receiving a soft moan from the other side of the wall. Oh, so she likes it rough? Who would've known, my sweet innocent looking cousin turned on by my touches. Does that mean that she likes me, too? The thought of her fully receiving and giving the affection I have for her turned my on even more, and I slowly, teasingly, pulled down her panties.

"Yunie..I..." Rikku started to say, but I effectively shushed her by bending down on resting her knees on my shoulders. I'm lucky that the hole in the wall was placed at just the right height for me to get a full view of Rikku. She was slightly wet, her pussy almost throbbing from the ghostly touches I placed on her thighs moments ago.

I licked my finger seductively, even though she wasn't watching, and slowly rubbed it over her clit. Rikku gasped loudly and then moaned as I continued this motion. Her legs opened up even more, inviting me to continue.

I smiled slightly at her response and the heat in my crotch rose again, but I ignored it and slowly put my finger in between her lower lips. I rubbed it there for a moment, feeling her slowly start to get wetter and loosen up. Her lips were raw in color and I wondered if she was a virgin.

I couldn't wait any longer as I found myself licking my lips. I gently pushed my finger inside of her and I could feel her body shiver. She must've been moaning loudly because I could hear her from the other side of the wall. I was getting turned on so much that I found my other hand gently rubbing my crotch over my shorts. I pushed into her more, allowing another finger to sink into her. She gasped even louder and her knees buckled against my shoulders.

My breathing turned heavy and I pushed both fingers in and out of her even faster. My other hand already found its way to the inside of my panties and I realized I was fingering myself as well. My breathing turned to pants and my pants turned to moans. I went even faster inside Rikku, matching the pace I was going inside of me.

"Yunie! I-I can't hold-" I heard Rikku yell from the other side. Her legs were starting to tense up and I took it as an invitation to get even faster. She was screaming now, her wetness was beyond belief. My own pussy was throbbing for release and I bent my head back as I thrust into myself harder, my muscles violently tensing up and then releasing. Rikku screamed one last time and tensed up as well, her pussy squirting out cum like a hose.

My panties were soaked as I took my hand out of them, licking my fingers slowly. Once I finished I took my other hand out of Rikku and licked those as well.

She tasted so good.

"Yunie..." I heard Rikku pant. Her legs dropped off my shoulders and I respectively put her panties back on her. She shivered when I did so and I rubbed my hands around her waist.

"It's okay Rikku. I'm just glad you feel the same way." I spoke softly, hoping that she could hear me. She giggled started to squirm again.

"I do but.. I'm still stuck!" She yelled annoyingly and I couldn't help but laugh. Rikku's playful behavior was back.

-o-

"Hurry hurry let's watch it!" I shrieked happily. Yunie and I finally got the sphere! Somehow Yunie shot the side of the wall and it made the side of the hole crumble away. I was able to get out and get the sphere! And now we're at the cabin inside the airship.

"Okay okay!" Yunie said, she grabbed the sphere and held it between us. It started to sparkle and glow and then the image was projected into the air.

"ARE YOU TIRED OF EXERCISING? ARE YOU TIRED OF THAT FAT ASS? HELLO IM ROBERT AND TODAY I INTRODUCE TO YOU THE LOSE WEIGHT DANCE DANCE PARTY-"

"Turn it off." I said to Yunie, looking at the ground. What a piece of cred.

"Right." She replied, turning the sphere off and laying it on the bed.

"How EMBARRASSING!" I yelled, rolling over on the bed. Yunie just giggled, looking at me from where she was sitting.

"Looks like we both need to lose weight."


End file.
